Los héroes nunca mueren
by eljefe2000
Summary: 8 años después del SSBB. Popo y Nana an dejado atrás el manto de los Ice Climbers, ahora viven una vida normal como la de cualquier chico de su edad, pero todo está por cambiar. En mundo necesita héroes, necesita a los Ice Climbers y el resto de los héroes Smash... "Esta vez no es un juego, si mueres... Morirás de verdad""Vale la pena luchar por algunas cosas"
1. Pasado de leyenda

**Esta historia se sitúa 8 años en el futuro del Súper Smash Bros Brawl.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Popo:**

 **El viste con una camisa azul desabotonada, una playera blanca por debajo de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla azul, unos tenis cafés y una gorra para el frío de color café.**

 **Nana por el contrario viste con un suéter bastante largo de color rosa con una berenjena bordada en el centro, unos jeans rosa claro, zapatillas rosas y una boina del mismo color, usualmente trae el pelo recogido en una trenza.**

Era un día cualquiera para los ahora adolescentes Ice Climbers. Para Popo y Nana se habían acabado los días de escalar montañas y pelear contra monstruos multidimensionales, ahora estudiaban y el dúo dinámico se disolvió, siendo solo Popo, el estudiante Modelo y alegre, y Nana, la chica de las bajas calificaciones amiga de la infancia de Popo...

Nana había fingido estar enferma para no ir a la escuela, sabía que su amigo Popo no la obligaría a ir, por lo que aprovechó para reflexionar en la vacía casa, caminando se topó con un viejo cuarto que ambos prometieron jamás volver a abrir. Nana entro al cuatro y ahí, entre sus viejos trajes y martillos abandonados, encontró varías fotos de sus amigos...

-Aveces extraño tanto esos días chicos- Nana sabía que nadie podía escucharla, veía con tristeza una foto donde salían ella y Popo junto a Ness y Lucas en una Pijamada-

Nana en ese momento se sintió tentada a llamar a Lucas y Ness, tal vez incluso a Mega, necesitaba verlos. Pero se resistió y volvió a salir de ese cuarto maldito donde el pasado volvía a atormentarla.

Flashback.

Los héroes más chicos de la mansión jugaban por esta de forma alegre, ignorando los reclamos de los adultos, para ellos era todo un juego, trataban de no pensar en la batalla que tuvieron que libran contra tabuu. Nadie lo sabía, pero ellos eran los más lastimados por la idea de morir.

-Nana, espérame- el pequeño Popo de 10 años estaba realmente cansado y el pesado traje esquimal no lo ayudaba-

-Okey, lento- Nana se detuvo a esperar a su amigo, Lucas y Ness habían ido a merendar con Mario y Luigi, mientras que Toon Link y Megaman habían ido a practicar sus tiros-

Nada podía borrar la felicidad de Nana en ese momento, al fin tenía el resto del día a Popo para ella solita, desde que estaban ahí no habían podido estar a solas mucho tiempo...

-Tu nunca me esperas y nunca tienes cuidado Nana, es bueno que de vez en cuando te preocupes- Nana quería demostrarle siempre a Popo que ella también es fuerte, pues estaba enamorada de él-

Nana no hizo una excepción y al ver un árbol alto sonrió.

-Mira Popo, te demostraré que te equivocas- Nana vio a Popo con una sonrisa antes de subir al árbol, estaba tan concentrada que no noto a la serpiente que estaba en el árbol-

Lo último que Nana vio fue con caía del árbol y Popo corría con lagrimas gritando algo antes de atraparla en su brazos antes de desmayarse.

Cuando Nana despertó pudo ver a Popo sonriéndole en la entrada de la enfermería...

-El doctor dijo que en unas horas te dará de alta- Nana sonrio también, Popo nunca le había hablado tan cariñosamente-

-Si, me muero por tener un combate amistoso con Kirby- Tras esas palabras de Nana todo cambio, Popo borró su sonrisa y su mirada se ensombreció-

-Creo nada que es hora de que se acaben los Ice Climbers,- Nana escucho eso mientras estaba confundida- ya hable con tus padres, volveremos mañana a terminar nuestros estudios y acabaremos con esto, ya no más batallas, ni escalar montañas, te lo prometo Nana- ella solo vio a su amigo irse, la pequeña Nana de 10 años no entendía que sucedía-

Fin Flashback...

-Que nos pasó?, éramos los Ice Climbers- Nana suspiro con tristeza por ese recuerdo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro-

La noche cayó y el adolescente Popo llegaba de tener una cita como usualmente lo hacía, citas vacías sin amor, su amor estaba en esa casa, sin prestarle atención...

-Nana, ya llegue- Popo dijo aquello preocupado, pues Nana nunca faltaba a clases- estás en tu cuarto- tras decir eso se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, ahí la vio con lagrimas secas en sus hermosos ojos caramelo-

-Quería protegerte y en su lugar te lastime más- Popo solo suspiro, no podía hacer feliz a la chica que amaba y eso lo molestaba- yo más que nadie extraño esos días Nana- fue lo único que dijo al ver la foto que yacía en las manos de su amiga-

Popo salió y fue directo a la habitación donde estaban los viejos trajes de los Ice Climbers, tomó su viejo martillo y salió a la calle. En su mente se repetía el pasado...

-Te voy a extrañar amigo- Popo rompió su martillo contra un árbol, lo mismo hizo con el de Nana y posteriormente quemo los pequeños trajes de esquimal- te prometo Nana que volverás a sonreír- Popo Dojo esas palabras muy convencido y volvió al cuarto, del cual salían ruidos constantemente durante toda la noche-

 **Esta historia tendrá personajes de todas las entregas del ssb, esta historia tendrá amor, horror, alianzas raras, enemigos peligrosos he incluso muerte de personajes, aparte de algún Lemmon si me animo.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, se despide su amigo eljefe2000**


	2. Ice Climbers

Esa mañana la joven Nana despertaba algo más alegre, al menos había sacado la tristeza que la invadía, pero algo le estaba incomodan do, había algo que le impedía levantarse, aunque no sabía que pues aun no había abierto bien los ojos y los movía perezosa mente, por lo que le pego fuertemente a aquella cosa molesta...

-No estés fastidiando y dejame dormir Nana- al oír esa voz Nana abrió los ojos de golpe más roja que un jitomate maduro-

-Popo, que haces en mi cama pervertido- Popo fue aventado fuera de la cama por la nerviosa Nana que esperaba que Popo no notará el latir de su corazón-

-Anoche estuve trabajando mucho y me dio sueño, así que me quede dormido aqui- el chico no noto el nervio de su compañera, pues habría notado que ambos corazones compartían ese sentimiento de querer estar juntos- además ya te he visto desnuda, no hay nada nuevo que no haya visto- tras decir eso salió del cuarto rápidamente con la mano en el pecho-

-Popo estúpido- fuera de verse enojada, Nana se veía triste aún en su cama pensando en algo-

Sin embargo Popo ya se encontraba en la sala donde desayunaba con dos personas particularmente... Familiares.

-Listos para el torneo?- Popo vio como los dos lo voltearon a ver-

-Emocionado- el entrenador pokemon ahora más grande había suspendido sus vacaciones en alola cuando recibió la llamada de su viejo amigo-

-Me da igual- Snake solo se limitó a decir eso mientras jugaba con el Solid eye-

-Con quien hablas Popo?- Nana bajaba por la escalera ya cambiada con la idea de ir a la escuela- chicos, que alegría verlos- la chica salto sobre entrenador y el mercenario, este último aguantado a ambos chicos, ya que el entrenador parecia no poder aguantar a Nana-

-Venasaur quitame la de encima- casi sin respirar el entrenador llamó a su fiel Venasaur, el Ivysaur del torneo pasado, pero evolucionado-

El pokemon obedeció sin preguntar...

-Hola Venasaur, veo que creciste- Nana colgaba sobre el pokemon que la había apartado con su látigo cepa-

-Vena- el pokemon respondió sonrojado antes de dejar a Nana junto a Popo-

-Que hay con la visita Popo?- Popo se limitó a sonreír desconcertando bastante a Nana-

-Empaca tus cosas Nana, iremos a la ciudad Smash- con esa frase Popo mostró el papel del torneo, cuyo interior decía, cordialmente invitados, los ice Climbers-

-Pero no tenemos trajes, y martillo y...- Popo simplemente le mostró los trajes y martillos mejorados a Nana, la cual no podía creer lo que veia-

El traje de popo conservaba el diseño clásico, una chamarra esquimal azul, guantes cafés de piel, un pantalón de mezclilla reemplazaba el anterior y unas botas de piel reemplazarán los zapatos de madera del anterior, mientras que el de Nana también conservaba el diseño clásico en la parte de arriba, chamarra esquimal rosa, guantes de piel cafés, la parte baja era reemplazada por una minifalda rosa con medias de un rosa pálido bastante calientes y unas botas parecidas a las de Popo, pero de un diseño más femenino. Los martillos seguían siendo iguales a los de antes, de un mayor tamaño y con un mecanismo interno que mejoraban los poderes de hielo de los climber, siendo cada martillo único.

-Te dije que estuve trabajando toda la noche- Popo no dejaba de sonreír, pues había puesto todo su esfuerzo en esos conjuntos-

-Chicos, no es por molestarlos, pero el tren sale en 2 horas, si aun queremos ir debemos irnos- El entrenador veía su reloj obtenido en la región de Sinnoh-

-Nana, empaca tus cosas, yo guardo los trajes- tras esas palabras de Popo, Nana salió corriendo a guardar lo que necesitaría para el torneo-

Tras unos minutos de espera ambos chicos estaban listos para correr a la estación del tren, para ir al torneo...

-La ciudad se ve desolada- Popo había notado esto apenas salir rumbo al tren-

-Es por que la estación está citiada- el entrenador se veía asustado mientras corría a la estación-

-Esto era lo que quería evitar- Popo grito furioso-

La multitud comenzó a gritar apenas los vio, Popo, Nana, Popo, Nana...

-Creo que los aman chicos- Snake se veía impresionado por primera en mucho tiempo-

Carteles de los ice climbers se veía por todas partes, gente emocionada y unos cuantos les pedían autógrafos...

-Me da la impresión... De que son héroes- El entrenador veía asombrado esto, ni siquiera a él lo adoraban tanto como a ellos-

Popo y Nana vieron a sus respectivos padres en la multitud y se separaron para hablar con ellos...

-Una vez más, los héroes saldrán a poner el nombre de nuestra aldea en alto- la mamá de Popo era una mujer de unos 37 años, de pelo castaño claro y ojos esmeralda, vestida con un traje esquimal rojo parecido al clásico diseño de los climber- estoy tan orgullosa- emocionada abrazaba a Popo que no sabía que hacer-

-Dejalo, lo vas a dejar cansado antes de tiempo- su padre era un hombre de unos 40, bastante musculoso, vestido con un traje similar al de su madre de color negro, de pelo castaño fuerte y ojos miel- tu eres el hombre, si la situación se pone fea como lo de tabuu, que harás? - Popo no dudaría en responder esa pregunta-

-Proteger a Nana con mi vida? - sus padres sonrieron al oír eso-

-Ese es mi muchacho, ahora despidete de tu viejo- el padre de Popo recibió a su hijo en un abrazo antes de dejarlo partir-

Con Nana no era diferente la citación...

-Mamá, me aplastas, no puedo respirar- Nana trataba de soltarse de agarre de su madre-

La madre de Nana era una señora de unos 39 años de pelo rojizo y ojos azules, vestía con un traje esquimal blanco y traía unos gogles para protegerse de la nieve colgando de su cuello...

-Ya deja a la niña, no le va a pasar nada, ella es fuerte- su padre intervino logrando que su madre la soltara, este era un hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, vestido con un traje esquimal blanco como el de su madre con los mismos gogles, de unos 43 años- escuchame con atención Nana, si algo malo sucede como lo que pasó con tabuu, recuerda siempre, tu no eres rival para ese tipo de enemigos, pero si estás con Popo, ustedes son invencibles, sin ti el no es nada, recuerda lo, Popo es tu fortaleza- tras decir eso Nana volteo a ver al chico que por años a sido su compañero, mejor amigo, confidente, hermano y, ahora, el chico que amaba, lo cual la confundía bastante, no quería perder su amistad contándole eso-

-Hora de irnos- el mercenario ya estaba cansado, por lo que había comenzado a presionar a los chicos-

-Ya debo irme, los amo- Nana salio corriendo al tren mientras sonreía-

-Oye mocoso- Popo volteo al oír al papá de su compañera- cuida de ella- tras esa frase le lanzó lo que parecía un collar con un sello que parecían ser un par de picos para cavar cruzados como una -

-Cuando he echo lo contrario?- Popo lanzó el collar y lo atrapó en el aire con una sonrisa antes de entrar al tren seguido del mercenario-

El tren partió y ambos padres se sonrieron...

-Yo no vi que Popo se negara- el papá de Nana sonreía y el de Popo se la devolvia-

-Esta echo entonces- el papá de Popo sacó su enorme y pesado martillo de madera-

-Eso nos deja con solo un asunto pendiente- el Papá de Nana hizo lo mismo con el pico que cargaba y fácilmente competía en tamaño con aquel pesado martillo-

Ambos saltaron a la primera montaña que vieron y comenzaron a subir seguidos de sus esposas que los veían como si de dos niños pequeños se tratase. Mientras en el tren las cosas transcurrían un poco más normales...

-Por última vez Nana, no voy a generar hielo aquí- Popo se estaba cansando de la insistencia de Nana-

-Por favor, lo haría yo pero...- Nana sonrió un poco melancólica, por lo que Popo con cansancio hizo un pequeño torbellino de nieve en su mano- siempre me gustó ese tornado que hacías en tu mano Popo- el chico solo se sonrojo levemente antes de volver a su estado normal-

Las luces del tren se apagaron repentinamente desconcertando a los chicos.

-La luz por favor- el entrenador pokemon fue el primero en hablar-

Al encender la luz la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces abiertas estaba presente logrando asustar a Nana que salto sobre un sonrojado Popo y a Red que salto sobre un furioso Snake...

-Dejate de estupideces Wolf!- el furioso mercenario dejo caer a red de bruces contra el suelo al ver al lobo de Star Wolf retorciendose de risa en el suelo-

-Tan serio como siempre Snake- El lobo le respondió ya más calmado tras haber cumplido su cometido-

-Pichu- el pequeño pokemon salto sobre el derribado entrenador pokemon-

-Patético- young Link veía la escena bastante fastidiado-

Red logró levantarse del suelo solo para tirarle bronca a Snake y Wolf, mientras young link había comenzado a jugar damas chinas contra pichu...

-Nana, ya puedes soltarme- Popo estaba sonrojado, pero Nana era realmente pesada y el chico ya no sentía las piernas-

-Lo se, pero estoy realmente comoda- Nana había comenzado a ver directamente a Popo y lentamente comenzaban a acercar sus rostros-

-Nana, yo...- el chico esperaba ansiosamente aquel beso, pero...-

El Pikachu de Red cayó sobre la cabeza de Popo interrumpiendo el momento...

-Yo los mato!- Popo con su enorme martillo en mano comenzó a perseguir al Trio, por primera vez en su vida Snake le temía a algo que conocía y eso no le hacía ni puñetera gracia-

Mientras ellos corrían de un lado a otro Nana se había puesto a observar a Pichu y Young Link que jugaban plácidamente, y a juzgar por la cara del elfo el pokemon iba ganando...

-Asi de cerca, así de cerca estuve de besarlo- Nana se quejaba con el dúo que seguía con su juego-

-Así somos los hombres, siempre arruinando los momentos románticos- Young link pronunció eso mientras hacia su movimiento-

-Por un momento parecía que el también quería besarme y derrepente...- Nana hizo una pausa antes de suspirar- se acaba la magia- eso último hizo bufar al héroe del tiempo que lo volteo a ver-

-Te diré un secreto que funciona con los hombres- Young Link le dijo eso a Nana mientras está curiosa lo escichaba-

El tiempo paso y al fin habían llegado a la ciudad Smash...

-Siguiente parada, la mansión Smash- Popo sonreía con la vista en el horizonte- Lista Nana?- al decir esto la chica le tomo de la mano-

-Lista, listo Popo?- el chico la volteo a ver con una sonrisa-

-Listo Nana!- se podía notar la determinación en los ojos de ambos adolescentes-

-Listo Mocoso?- Snake le sonrió al Entrenador Red que estaba nervioso-

-Yo nací listo- tras esa frase salieron, Pikachu, Snorlax, Venasaur, Blastoise y Lapras- Listo Snake?- al oír eso el mercenario encendió un cigarrillo-

-Estas bromeando?- el mercenario con una sonrisa había dicho a su manera que estaba listo-

-Listos!- los tres de más atrás gritaron al unísono, aunque Pichu más bien dijo "Piiichu!"-

-Bien, estamos de vuelta!- Popo grito a todo pulmón mientras era seguido por el resto del grupo, dando comienzo a una nueva aventura-

Continuará... 


End file.
